


Once He Was Mine!

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at the pool, Moriarty begins to reflect on Sherlock and how he has changed since he has been in the company of Dr John Watson. As he reflects he begins to for a plan on how to destroy Sherlock and take away everything he holds dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once He Was Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> JWP#8 Prompt- There has been some villainy here. - Use a villain's point of view.  
> This takes place after the events at the pool in 'A Scandal In Belgravia.' This is Moriarty's point of view of Sherlock and John. I know I am taking liberties with this as I am assuming that Moriarty and Sherlock had met before Sherlock met John.  
> The usual disclaimers apply and this is being done for fun.

James sat alone with a glass of Irish Whiskey and pictures strewn across the table. They were pictures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr John H. Watson. He was not a happy man. Sherlock had been his. He had always relished having Sherlock as an opponent. It had always been great to come up against him. To equal intellects sparring against each other, one vying to commit the most amazing crimes the other trying to break him and bring him in. That was the way that it had always been and that was the way that it should always have been. 

That was the way that it was until he met John H. Watson. A man invalided out of the army and sent home. Short, pathetic looking and definitely of inferior intellect and yet now it was obvious that this man had Sherlock's attention. James had a feeling that he would give up everything for John H. Watson. He couldn't work out why. He was better than John Watson and yet it was like Sherlock wanted to impress this man. Sherlock was going to pay.

James laughed as he took another swig of his drink. "Oh dear Sherlock. You have been a bad boy. Once you were mine. Now you have someone else to play with and I don't like it. Mmm yes. What would you do if I threatened you new pet mmm? While I'm at it why don't I threatened your landlady Mrs Hudson and your New Scotland Yard whipping boy DI Gregory Lestrade. Yes your going to loose it all."

The room was filled with gales of maniacal laughter as the plan was formed.


End file.
